Yelena Tereshkova
Yelena Tereshkova (Rus: Елена Терешко́ва) was a suspect in the murder investigations of her boyfriend, COSMORUS maintenance technician Nick Kringle, in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition) and satellite engineer Andrei Beloglazov in Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition) before killing Russian senator Vitaly Borodin in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). Profile Yelena is a 49-year-old now-former cosmonaut who used to work for COSMORUS. She wears space overalls colored red, blue, and white with the badge of COSMORUS on it. She has short brown hair and wears pink lipstick. In her first appearance, she wears a pink Christmas hat and it is known that Yelena ice skates and eats candy canes. In her second appearance, she ditches the pink Christmas hat and replaces it with a burgundy beanie and wears a scarf of the same color. It is discovered that she rides horses. In her third appearance, she ditches the beanie and the scarf, and she got a bandage on her left jaw. It is revealed that she eats beshbarmak, plays Fletris and knows physics. Events of Criminal Case O Deadly Night Yelena became a suspect after the player and Jack found her cosmonaut training application, which was denied. She cried that she waited for 20 years for her chance to go up into space, but she was always rejected. She joined COSMORUS for that same reason, but she had been instead waiting at a desk in the middle of nowhere for her chance. Jack, not being able to handle women crying, suggested they leave and talk to her again later. Yelena was interrogated again regarding a text she sent to the victim of the planet Uranus, and calling him a cheater. She met Nick at work and the two fell in love with each other. Later on however, she saw the victim one night while ice skating doing some unexplainable things with the bartender Dominika Snegurochka, which made Yelena furious. When Jack suggested she killed him for his cheating ways, Yelena responded saying she did not as felons do not go to space. Yelena was found to be innocent after the team arrested Asal Hawaa for Nick's murder. Horseback Mountain Yelena became a suspect after Carmen and the player found a message to her from the victim on a business card. She said she was in Mongolia on holiday after COSMORUS rejected her again. When asked about Andrei, Yelena said the two were colleagues: Andrei worked in the satellite division and she was working on her cosmonaut training. When informed on his murder, she was surprised but did not ask why he was there due to her being sad she had not been able to go into space, even after waiting for 20 years. Yelena was spoken to again about her knowledge of the secret satellite factory in Mongolia. From what they found, the victim gave Yelena a tour of the facilities and said nothing about it. She just believed it was not interesting enough to tell, she just arrived in Mongolia for peace. Yelena though Andrei was showing off by taking her to the factory, though she was not shown all the rooms. She was not interested in satellites, only in going to space. Yelena was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Tsetseg for Andrei's murder. She was later spoken to again about her knowledge of Andrei's movements. She did remember hearing him argue with someone regarding shipment in front of Mount Khan one time, but felt it was not interesting since it was not about a spaceship. This prompted Carmen and the player to look at Mount Khan for clues to where the satellite might be. Countdown to Murder Yelena became a suspect again after the player and Jack found her packet of freeze-dried beshbarmak, saying it was her first mission to space. Jack and the player disguised as cosmonauts to make Yelena reveal more. She was excited to know she was finally going to space, and believed that it would continue despite the murder. Jack wondered if she did not care about someone being murdered, to which Yelena replied saying she understood as that was the reason they were under lockdown. Yelena was interrogated again regarding her meeting with the victim, and how he concealed his identity to her. She believed at the time he was the new physicist and tested his physics knowledge, and she said he managed to answer all the questions correctly. She said he wished for directions to the control room, then returned to her post and did not see him again. Jack was shocked that she took someone she did not know to the control room. At the investigation's climax, it was revealed that Yelena was directly responsible for Vitaly's murder. After Jack provided all the evidence in front of her, Yelena revealed that Natasha Romanova told her that if she killed Borodin, she would go to space. Natasha had told her that it was Borodin who blocked her applications to go to space as he was the head of the Security and Defense Committee. When Jack asked Yelena about the satellite, she said she knew nothing about the satellite. Just then, the floor started to shake, signifying that something was launched from the control room. The team rushed over to the launch control room to find Natasha with her gun in hand, revealing that she had launched the satellite. Unfortunately, Natasha had run off. Jack panicked at first, but kept his head in game. He told the player to tell the chief about what happened while Jack would go after Natasha after they put Yelena in temporary custody while she waited for her trial. While Jack ran off to find Natasha, Chief Ripley opted to interrogate Yelena with the player. Yelena had never heard of SOMBRA, but she had heard Nikolai talk about them in a tablet. Back at headquarters, the Bureau agents agreed that while Elliot would try to hack into the satellite, Jonah would accompany the player to find Nikolai Sharapov's tablet and Marina would help the player and Jack find her mother. When both were sent to trial, Judge Adaku was ecstatic when he found out he was having a double trial, something he had not experienced since the old days. When he recognized Yelena as the killer of Vitaly Borodin, Yelena immediately exclaimed that Natasha tricked her into doing it. Natasha chimed in, saying that Yelena did not complete the mission, saying that she was supposed to launch the rocket as well. Now addressing Natasha, the judge took her words as a plea of guilty for launching a satellite that would hand control of the world to a criminal organization. Because Natasha betrayed the trust of the Bureau, the Russian people, and the entire world, she was given a 75-year sentence in a maximum security facility. Yelena, on the other hand, was given a 50-year sentence in prison. Trivia *Yelena shares her surname with Russian former cosmonaut Valentina Tereshkova, the first woman to have flown in space. *Yelena resembles Tina Fey – an American actress, comedian, writer, and producer. *Yelena is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. **Additionally, she is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases consecutively. *Yelena is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Yelena is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Yelena is one of the few killers whose trial took place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. Case Appearances *O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition) *Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition) *Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition) Gallery YTereshkovaWorldEdition.PNG|Yelena, as she appeared in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition). YTereshkovaWorldEditionC132.png|Yelena, as she appeared in Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition). YTereshkovaWorldEditionC133.png|Yelena, as she appeared in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). YelenaBehindBars.png|Yelena, sentenced to 50 years in jail for the murder of Vitaly Borodin. YTereshkovaWorldEditionC133-2.png|Yelena wearing the prison uniform. NickKWorldEditionV.png|Nick Kringle, Yelena's late boyfriend. OG_SUS_315_605.jpg OG_SUS_317_602.jpg OG_SUS_318_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:COSMORUS affiliates Category:SOMBRA allies